Unity Day
by jbsullivan27
Summary: What if Finn didn't take Clarke away from the Unity Day party? Takes place during episode 109: Unity Day, cleaver titling on my end, dont you think? Please REVIEW


**UNITY DAY ONE SHOT... Maybe... -_-**

 **What if Finn didn't take Clarke away from the Unity Day party? Bellarke :* just a warning, I was drunk when I wrote this... 5 seconds ago… and I don't own any part of the 100, I'm just setting the scene up with what episode 109 threw at my drunken head.**

* * *

Clarke walked up to Bellamy eating an apple, "Hey. The comms are still dead. They cut out during the Pagent."

"Best Unity Day ever," he smirked.

Clarke chuckled and they both look out over the 100, playing their drinking games and having a fun time. "Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party?" she asked looking back up at him. "I mean, the grounder is out there."

"Grounders," Bellamy corrected her. "By now, he's made it home. He's probably putting together a lynch mob."

Clarke tensed, looking at the wall a few yards behind them.

"Relax. I got security covered," Bellamy noticed her wariness and decided she needed a drink. "Why don't you get a drink? You look like you could use one."

Clarke looked over the crowd and sighed, "I could use more than one."

Bellamy, bemused, smirked and said, "Then have more than one. Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother comes down here in two days. After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it."

Clarke thought about it and bit her lip, before caving, "Yeah, okay." She started walking away from Bellamy and towards Monty's still before turning around. "So do you by the way."

"I'll have my fun when the grounders come."

Clarke smirked, "All right," before truly leaving Bellamy as security and joining in on the party.

Bellamy stood high on his hill overlooking the party and chuckled, "Unity Day," he joked to himself before taking another bite of his apple. After watching everyone indulge in the fun he was growing restless and a sober Miller came to him as security cover.

"Want to sleep? I haven't drank."

Bellamy thought about what sleep could bring him, nightmares of shooting Chancellor Jaha and nightmares of not being able to protect Octavia anymore or helplessly watching Charlotte jump to her death. Nome of those options he was too keen on making reality.

"I appreciate it, Miller, but I'm good."

"Really? Cause Fox is giving you sex eyes."

"Not my type."

"I thought desperate was your type," Miller joked.

"How'd Roma's parents take the news?"

"Terribly, they asked if you were involved. They know you shot Jaha."

"He or Kane probably made it a man hurt to find me, not caring what people thought in the meanwhile."

"Go party, you need it more than I do," Miller pushed him down the hill.

At some point during the party, Clarke fell into a tent and figured that it was as good a place as any to crash for the night. She was almost asleep when she felt someone land on the hard ground next to her.

"Princess," he grumbled softly.

"I would fall into bed with you," she grumbled, making light of the situation.

"Would you rather if I were Murphy?"

"Mm, maybe. Though I think he'd take advantage of my inebriated state and kill me."

"We're both inebriated, Princess."

"We don't speak of this," she whispered.

"What's there to speak of?" he grimaced.

"Bellamy," she chuckled.

"What do you want, Clarke?"

She turned her head and looked directly into his soft brown eyes, "Peace."

"I can't guarantee that."

"How does that saying go? Peace… Happiness…"

"Peace, love, and happiness," Bellamy murmured and watched Clarke and wondering where she was taking this.

"Right. Well, you can't promise peace and happiness is a state of mind. So, love or lust?" she smirked, not taking her eyes away from his. Damn, even drunk she's tough as nails.

He watched her watch him before he pressed his lips against hers and she responded eagerly, gripping his biceps and pulling him closer. Bellamy rolled on top of her and pulled his shirt over his head and his lips crashed back down onto hers and she opened her mouth for his. His tongue explored her mouth and she tried to pull her own shirt and settled for his pants.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to," she grimaced, pulling his head back down to hers and into an intense kiss.

Bellamy kicked off his pants and hastily pulled Clarke's shirt off before pulling her undies down along with her jeans, kissing his way back up her body to her lips.

"Bell," she sighed into his mouth while he pulled his boxers down and he froze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure," she said, barely audible before he thrusted himself into her. The moan that escaped her encouraged him to continue as he plunged into her again.

He was so used to doing all the work that when Clarke flipped them over and started grinding herself on him, he was almost at his tipping point but held on. He didn't want to ruin this. Her breasts were intoxicating, their bounce to her rhythm, their pebbled pink peaks taught and damn was he lost in this typically infuriating woman.

Clarke was magnificent, she knew exactly what she was doing and was relentless, keeping Bellamy on the edge of his climax until she suddenly froze and he recognized the look in her eyes. He's seen it before, watching girls leave Miller's tent.

Sobriety and regret.

"Clarke?" he sat up, leaning back on his hands.

"Who's standing guard?" she asked roughly.

"Miller took over for me. Come on, it's been a long time coming," he said nuzzling his head between her breasts.

She pushed him away and stood, Bellamy fell back onto the ground with his cock falling onto his stomach, way harder than he knew it could ever be. "Thanks, I needed that," she said pulling her pants on.

Bellamy laid there watching Clarke get dressed before she walked out of the tent and back to the party that Bellamy somehow forgot was going on.

* * *

 **I'm dead serious when I said I'm drunk writing... I don't know if I want this to be the end so I'm going to give myself a week and might write another chapter... Just one though.**

 **Alcohol is bad kiddies ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the 100 or it's fantastic characters, um... yeah... good night! :-* - BBYJ**


End file.
